La noche llena de estrellas - Crónicas del dragón blanco
by zully.luly
Summary: Historia inspirada en Run Yu El Inmortal de la noche, personaje de la novela 'Heavy Sweetness, Ash-like Frost' de Dian Xian y del drama chino Ashes of Love' "Xiāng mì chénchén jìn rú shuāng" 香蜜沉沉烬如霜, Esta ficción es mi tributo a este increíble personaje, interpretado en el drama por el talentoso y guapo actor Leo Luo Yunxi.
1. Chapter 1

El Banquete

Desde muy temprano, había agitación en el Reino. Los sirvientes entraban al Palacio Empíreo de las Nubes, cargando adornos, cortinas, cubiertos, mesas y varias bandejas repletas de golosinas. Tai Wei, el Emperador Celestial, había ordenado que todo estuviera perfecto para el banquete que ofrecía en honor de Lóng Wáng, El Rey Dragón, gobernante divino del Reino del Océano. Nada podía salir mal. De esa visita dependía reforzar el poder de su imperio.

Las niñeras del Palacio Zi Fang Yun tenían instrucciones para que los príncipes estuvieran bañados, vestidos y listos para ingresar al Palacio justo cuando inicia la hora del perro (19:00) Este sería su primer banquete oficial. Pero ellas no se daban a basto para vigilar a los inquietos niños.

–¿Por qué tengo que usar esta estúpida ropa? – Dijo Xu Feng, dando un giro para verse en el espejo su nueva túnica roja que le habían confeccionado para la ocasión. –No quiero ir a esa tonta fiesta. Quiero jugar.

–Son órdenes de nuestro padre. – Respondió Run Yu ajustando la pequeña corona de plata que adornaba su peinado. –Debemos ser anfitriones de los hijos del Rey Dragón. Tengo entendido que ellos vivirán con nosotros. Serán nuestros compañeros de juego.

–¡Estoy aburrido! Dijo Xu Feng –¿Puedes hacer algo para distraernos mientras llega la noche?

A Run Yu se le ocurrió que debían aprender a tomar vino.

–Se burlaran de nosotros por ser inexpertos – dijo él a su hermano menor. –Vamos a demostrar que somos mayores y que estamos acostumbrados a asistir a fiestas elegantes.

En esa época Xu Feng lo admiraba y lo seguía a cualquier parte. La idea le pareció buena.

–¿Dónde vamos a encontrar vino? – Preguntó

Run Yu le indicó que lo acompañara a los jardines y allí encontraron a Chen Hao, un sirviente que descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaba bebiendo vino que había hurtado de la cocina. Su rostro denotaba signos de embriaguez y pronto caería dormido.

Run Yu esperó el momento indicado y tomó la botella de Chen Hao. Primero le dio un trago a Xu Feng y luego bebió él. Cuando el vino hizo efecto, los niños se sintieron poseídos por un estado de euforia. Comenzaron a reír y a correr incontrolables alrededor del jardín.

–Atrápame si puedes– Gritaban turnándose la botella.

Al terminarse el licor, Xu Feng se sintió enojado y comenzó a hacer un berrinche.

–¡Quiero más! –Gritó con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol.

Alzando sus manos, el niño Fénix usó sus poderes para hacer fuego y quemar un árbol y la grama a su alrededor. Se colocó encima de la fogata y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Run Yu se asustó porque nunca había visto a su hermano envuelto en llamas.

–Hermanito no temas, yo te salvaré. – Dijo él, convocando sus poderes de agua, para evitar que se propagara el incendio. Xu Feng, terminó en medio de un charco de agua, mojado y temblando del frío. El berrinche fue en aumento y el niño se puso a llorar escandalosamente.

En ese instante apareció la Emperatriz Celestial, Tuyao, seguida por las niñeras de los Príncipes.

–¡Xu Er! ¡Xu Er!– Gritó afligida.

–¡Su Alteza! – Exclamaron las niñeras, mientras corrían para ayudar al príncipe a levantarse. –¿Está herido? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién le arruinó la ropa? - Preguntaron.

Xu Feng señaló a Run Yu y siguió llorando. Su madre no le dio tiempo a explicar lo que había sucedido, por lo tanto él no pudo evitar que castigaran a su hermano mayor.

–¡Tú!– Dijo la Emperatriz furiosa. –¿Cómo te atreves a agredir a mi hijo?

Ella aferró el brazo de Run Yu sin importarle que lo estuviera lastimando y lo llevó arrastrando de regreso al Palacio Zi Fang Yun. Abrió la puerta de la habitación del niño y lo lanzó en el suelo.

-Te quedarás encerrado y sin cenar.

–Madre. Por favor, yo no quería arruinar la ropa de Xu Feng. Pregúntale a él. Yo solo quería protegerlo del fuego. Por favor no me encierres. Yo quiero a mi hermanito, nunca le he hecho daño. – Dijo Run Yu

–¡Mentiroso!– Gritó la Emperatriz lanzándole al niño una mirada de desprecio y odio.

El se arrastró en el suelo y la sujetó de una manga del vestido. –Madre, por favor. No me dejes aquí. No me gusta estar solo. – Suplicó él llorando.

Tuyao lo alejó de ella de un empujón y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un hechizo para que el niño no pudiera escapar. También hizo desaparecer las velas, para que él se quedara en la oscuridad.

–Madre, por favor. No me dejes aquí.

A la hora indicada, el gran salón estaba resplandeciente y lleno de Inmortales y hadas de alto nivel. Todos hablaban animadamente. Algunos disfrutaban de criticar la ropa y el comportamiento de sus colegas, mientras otros compartían chismes. Cuando el heraldo anunció la llegada de la Emperatriz y del Segundo Príncipe, todos se pusieron en pie para hacer la respectiva reverencia.

–¿Dónde está Run Yu? – Preguntó molesto el Emperador.

Tu Yao aprovechó para destilar su veneno y con gesto fingido de indignación le dijo a su esposo –Tu hijo se comporta muy mal y lo castigué. Convenció a Xu Er para que bebiese vino y luego le arruinó su túnica nueva con un hechizo de agua. Si no llego a tiempo tal vez lo hubiese lastimado.

–Está bien. Diremos a nuestros invitados que el chico está enfermo. Mañana hablaré con él. –Dijo Tai Wei suspirando

El Emperador no quiso iniciar una discusión con su esposa. Sabía cuál sería la consecuencia de contradecirla y esa noche no quería enojarse.

–¡Horrible Mujer! –Pensó fastidiado –Si pudiera deshacerme de ti...– Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el anuncio del heraldo.

–¡Su Majestad, El Rey Dragón y su honorable familia!

La multitud se sorprendió al ver ingresar a un hombre alto, elegante y guapo. Más deslumbrante e imponente, que el mismo Emperador. Aunque se veía joven, en sus ojos se adivinaba que había vivido muchos siglos.

Su esposa, la Reina Su Liang, era una bella inmortal del Reino de las Estrellas. Una dama elegante. A su alrededor brillaba una aura blanca, que hacía resaltar sus bellas facciones. Tenía piel de porcelana, cabellos color de plata, ojos azules con reflejos de estrellas, era alta y esbelta.

Aunque el rey y la reina tenían once hijos, en esta ocasión venían acompañados de los dos menores. El Príncipe Xióngxin Bai Sheng, tenía 3,600 años de edad, igual que Run Yu. La Princesa Luan Bai Xing era de la misma edad que Xu Feng, quien en ese tiempo tenía 2,400 años.

Físicamente, el príncipe y la princesa tenían la forma humana de un niño de 9 años y una niña de 6 años. Ellos habían heredado la belleza y el espíritu estelar de su madre. Tenían la piel blanca, ojos azules y aura brillante. Sin embargo sus cabellos eran oscuros como el de su padre. A pesar de su corta edad, ya tenían porte elegante y modales finos. En eventos protocolarios, se comportaban como pequeños adultos.

Tai Wei y Tu Yao se movieron nerviosos en su trono. Se sentían opacados por sus invitados y en el fondo ambos sintieron envidia.

Luego de las reverencias y el intercambio de saludos, el Emperador brindó por sus invitados y por los lazos de amistad entre ambos reinos.

Los niños fueron colocados en la mesa del Segundo Príncipe. Pero él seguía de mal humor y se mostró al inicio indiferente con ellos. Al cabo de una hora decidió que estaba aburrido y se entretuvo platicando con Bai Sheng.

–Nosotros vivimos en un palacio de cristal en el océano. –Dijo el hijo de Lóng Wang. –Mi hermana puede contarte muchos cuentos de sirenas. Ellas son sus amigas.

La niña asintió y sonrió, pero permaneció en silencio observando su alrededor y a los inmortales reunidos en el salón. Todos murmuraban e intercambiaban chismes sobre la familia del Rey Dragón.

–El Rey es muy poderoso. Tiene su propia corte y dicen que cualquier dragón en los Seis Reinos le obedece y le teme.

–Tienes razón, incluso el Emperador se siente amenazado.

–Tai Wei lo envidia. El Rey es tan apuesto y jovial.

–Mira a su Reina. Es una mujer muy sabia, además de bella y fértil. Le dio once hijos a su esposo. Es mejor que la Emperatiz.

-Dice la leyenda que la Reina cayó como estrella fugaz al océano y cuando Lóng Wáng la conoció se enamoró de ella al instante.

–Los niños no son dragones como sus nueve hermanos mayores. Ellos nacieron en el Reino Estelar como su madre.

–Mírenlos son muy formales y educados para su edad.

–Pobrecitos. El Emperador los quiere separar de sus padres.

–Así es la política. Son pequeños rehenes reales. Estoy seguro que el Emperador tiene planes para ellos.

-La niña puede ser la futura esposa de alguno de los dos príncipes.

La princesa Bai Xing había nacido con grandes habilidades telepáticas que iría desarrollando a lo largo de los años. Por el momento, tenía facilidad para leer mentes y percibir sentimientos. Pero todavía era una niña pequeña y a veces se le dificultaba controlar su don. A ella le molestaba estar en una sala llena de personas extrañas, porque el peso de toda esa energía psíquica era abrumador. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar despacio para relajar su mente, como le había instruido su madre, hasta que logró concentrarse en un murmullo lejano, una voz infantil que resonaba en su cabeza.

–¡Madre, por favor déjame salir! Yo prometo cuidar a mi hermanito. No me gusta estar en la oscuridad y solo.

La voz era la de un niño triste y su súplica se repetía constantemente en su mente y el sentimiento de tristeza hacía un eco en su alma.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te puedo ayudar? – Pensó ella

–¿Qui.. Quién está allí? –Respondió con miedo la voz del niño –¿Eres un fantasma?

–Soy una niña.

–Yo quiero que me cuentes la historia de las sirenas. –Exigió Xu Feng, sacudiendo la manga de la princesa.

La voz del Segundo Príncipe la distrajo y el vínculo telepático con el chico triste, se perdió. Ella abrió los ojos y vio con enfado a Fénix.

Bai Sheng notó el cambio de humor de su hermana y le preguntó –Xing Er ¿Qué te pasa?

–Me siento muy cansada y me duele la cabeza. –Respondió ella a su hermano.

El niño comprendió a su hermana. El también se sentía incómodo al ser observado y juzgado por todos.

Luego ella se dirigió a Xu Feng y le dijo – Su Alteza, mañana te contaré todos los cuentos que quieras. Por favor discúlpame pero tengo que irme.

–Eres tan aburrida. Ni siquiera te expresas como una niña ordinaria – Declaró Xu Feng frunciendo el ceño –Si mi hermano RUN YU estuviera aquí, él me entretendría. Pero mi madre lo dejó encerrado porque dice que está enfermo.

–Así que la voz pertenece al Primer Príncipe. -Pensó Bai Xing -Run Yu. Qué bonito nombre, suave como el jade.

Ella sonrió al descubrir la identidad del niño triste y su interés por conocerlo aumentó. Su intuición le indicaba que tenía que ayudarlo.

–En los cuentos el príncipe siempre rescata a la princesa de su prisión, pero ¿qué pasaría si fuese la princesa quien lo libere a él? –Reflexionó ella con un destello travieso en su mirada.

–No has comido ni bebido nada. Prueba al menos los pasteles de granada y quédate con nosotros. – Insistió Xu Feng.

A la princesa le hubiera gustado decirle que lo consideraba un niño consentido y fastidioso, pero ella le sonrió y declinó amablemente los pasteles. Luego fue en busca de su madre.

La niña llegó a la mesa de sus padres y le extendió sus brazos a la reina. Ella la cargó y la niña escondió su rostro en su cabello plateado.

–Madre, ayúdame por favor. –Dijo ella usando su telepatía –En este lugar hay mucho ruido. Me duele la cabeza y no me puedo concentrar con todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que percibo.

Su Liang y Bai Sheng eran los únicos que conocían el don de la niña. La Reina no quería que nadie más supiera que su hija podía leer la mente de los que estaban a su alrededor. Ese era un as bajo la manga, que podría ayudar a la princesa en el futuro.

–Tranquila cariño – Dijo ella mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su hija.

–¿Qué le pasa a mi princesa? – Preguntó El Rey Dragón, interrumpiendo su charla con Tai Wei.

Su Liang sonrió y se dirigió a sus anfitriones

–Sus Majestades. Por favor disculpen a mi hija. Es pequeña y este es su primer viaje fuera de nuestro reino. Aún no se acostumbra al aire que se respira en el Reino Celestial. Se siente mareada y cansada.

–¡Ah, qué pena! Los niños se enferman de un rato a otro. Ese es el caso del hijo mayor de su Majestad. Pobrecillo, se encuentra indispuesto y no pudo venir al banquete. – Dijo Tu Yao a Su Liang, dando la apariencia de ser una madre comprensiva.

Bai Xing observó a la Emperatriz y supo que era una mujer mentirosa y de malos sentimientos.

–No se preocupen, el Palacio de las Nueve Estrellas está preparado para ella. Las niñeras pueden llevar a la princesa y servirle su cena, en la comodidad de su habitación. – Dijo el Emperador dedicando una sonrisa a la niña.

Detrás de ese gesto amable, también se escondía un pensamiento oscuro

–Pequeña estrella, ya te acostumbrarás al Reino Celestial. Este será tu hogar durante mucho tiempo. No te dejaré escapar. Esta es mi oportunidad de oro, para unificar tres reinos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la princesa y no supo decidir quién era más desagradable, si la emperatriz o el emperador. Sin embargo, conservó sus modales para hacer una reverencia y agradecer.

En el Palacio de las Nueve Estrellas, las doncellas asignadas por el Emperador para cuidar de la princesa, revoloteaban a su alrededor tratando de hacerla sentir bien con halagos y atenciones. La niña agradeció los cumplidos y les ordenó que la dejaran dormir. Cuando por fin estuvo sola, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se vistió de nuevo. Tomó una bolsa de seda y la llenó con la comida que habían llevado para ella.

-Él debe tener hambre- Pensó ella –Solo espero que este niño sea más simpático que su hermano.

Abrió una pequeña ventana y sintió en su rostro el viento frío de la noche. Ella se transformó en una esfera de luz y salió decidida a rescatar a "El Príncipe de Jade", como lo había apodado.

–Niño, ¿Puedes escucharme?– Pensó Bai Xing – Guíame para que pueda llegar hasta ti y ayudarte.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. El Prisionero del Cielo

Mil doscientos años antes, en una noche de verano, la Emperatriz regresó al Reino Celestial, llevando consigo a un niño dormido. Tu Yao, exhibía en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo. De solo un golpe, había logrado vengarse de Su Li, la mujer a la que había seducido su esposo como parte de una estrategia política y además tenía como trofeo al hijo bastardo del Emperador.

Aunque no le agradaba la idea de adoptar al niño, consideraba que él podría ayudarla a congraciarse con su esposo y mejorar la situación en su matrimonio.

El Emperador Tai Wei se encontraba en su estudio en el Palacio Qin Zheng. Estaba escribiendo un edicto.

-Espero que estés satisfecha. -Dijo él sin levantar su vista. -¿Lo trajiste contigo?

-Sí, mi Señor. -Respondió ella con una reverencia -Di órdenes para que llevaran al niño a las Casas de Curación.

El Emperador temiendo que su esposa hubiera lastimado a su hijo, se transportó inmediatamente y encontró al Inmortal Jefe de Curanderos, Qi Huang, revisando el espíritu primordial del niño.

El Emperador observó al pequeño dragón de agua, blanco y con escamas de perla, tendido en la cama. Un rayo de luz cruzó por sus ojos y en su rostro se reflejó una expresión de orgullo al ver que su primogénito había heredado el espíritu del dragón.

Desde que el Gran Dios, creó los Seis Reinos, el Trono Celestial siempre ha pertenecido a un dragón. Incluso en el Reino Mortal, los Emperadores humanos adoptaron a esa bestia fantástica como su emblema.

Eso significaba que el chico estaba antes que su medio hermano Xu Feng, en la línea al trono. Sin embargo por ser un hijo ilegítimo y conociendo la ambición de la Emperatriz, se le dificultaría ser el heredero de su padre.

-¿Está herido? - Preguntó Tai Wei, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

Al regresar a su forma humana, el pequeño aparentaba tener 6 o 7 años. Era de complexión delgada como su madre. Sus cabellos eran negros y su piel blanca. Sus facciones eran bonitas y en ellas podía reconocer Tai Wei, rasgos que le recordaban al abuelo paterno del chico, el antiguo Emperador.

El doctor le explicó que el niño estaba bien, pero que tenía viejas cicatrices debajo de los cuernos y de las escamas.

-Pobre criatura - Dijo Qi Huang -Alguien lo torturaba arrancándolos.

Tai Wei vio con horror la fea cicatriz que tenía el niño en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, cerca del corazón.

-¡Sus escamas prohibidas fueron removidas! - Exclamó él. -¿Cómo es posible que su madre lo tratara con tanta crueldad?

Qi Huang prometió aplicar aceite y hechizos de curación para minimizar las cicatrices. -Es joven y su habilidad para regenerarse parece que es rápida.

-Lo dejo a su cuidado- Dijo el Emperador y colocando dos dedos en la frente de su hijo, le envió un rayo de luz dorada con 3,000 años de habilidad mágica. - De ahora en adelante usarás tu verdadero nombre: Run Yu.

Pasaron dos meses y el niño despertó. La Píldora del Sueño Flotante, que le había dado Tu Yao, había hecho efecto y él no recordaba su pasado. El Emperador y el Inmortal Lao, se habían encargado de encubrir la verdad, implantando memorias falsas en su mente. La Princesa Su Li, su verdadera madre, hija del Rey de los Peces Dragón del Lago Tai Hu, había sido sustituida por el recuerdo de una humilde sirena del río Ling Po, la que se suponía, había muerto tratando de salvar al pequeño Run Yu durante el ataque de un ser demoniaco, lo que explicaba las cicatrices en el cuerpo del niño.

-Denle la bienvenida a Su Alteza Real, Run Yu, Primer Príncipe del Reino Celestial - Anunció el heraldo, el día que el niño fue presentado a la corte de Inmortales.

-¡Saludamos a su Alteza Real y felicitamos a su Majestad por haber recuperado a su primogénito- Dijeron todos los presentes inclinándose en una reverencia.

A medida que el tiempo transcurrió, la situación cambió para el pequeño príncipe. La Emperatriz se encargó de quitarle sus privilegios, esparció rumores de su humilde origen y les hizo saber a todos que había adoptado al niño como un acto de misericordia, pero que el verdadero Príncipe Celestial y futuro heredero al trono, era su hijo único Xu Feng.

Run Yu observaba con tristeza, el cambio repentino en los inmortales que lo rodeaban. Aunque se dirigían a él con respeto por ser miembro de la realeza, comenzaron a alejarse, para evitar la ira de Tu Yao. Muchas veces el príncipe se preguntó ¿Qué había hecho de malo para que lo rechazaran?

Los niños inmortales tampoco se acercaban a él para ser su amigo. El único que estaba a su lado era su hermano menor, quien en ese momento tenía la forma de un pequeño de 3 años. Run Yu se aferró a Xu Feng para no sentirse tan solo y aunque las travesuras de su hermanito le causaban problemas, él trataba de sobrevivir en el Reino Celestial.

La noche del Banquete, Run Yu había estado gritando por una hora. Tenía la esperanza de ablandar el corazón de la Emperatriz, o en todo caso que su padre enviara a alguien a liberarlo. Pero lo único que había logrado era lastimar sus manos por golpear la puerta. Al ver que era inútil continuar, se encogió en un rincón de su habitación. Su garganta le dolía y su imaginación hacía que viera sombras fantasmales arrastrándose en la oscuridad y que escuchara el eco de una voz misteriosa.

Se sentía triste, confundido y traicionado.

-¿Xu Feng por qué no me defendiste? ¿Por qué cuando quiero hacer el bien, Madre me castiga? Padre, tú tampoco me buscas. ¿Por qué me trajeron a vivir aquí si a nadie le agrado?...

-Niño, ¿Puedes escucharme? Guíame para que pueda llegar hasta ti. -Dijo una vocecita infantil

Run Yu cerró sus ojos y gritó enojado -Cállate. Tú no eres real. Sal de mi cabeza y déjame en paz.

-Me escapé del banquete para ayudarte, niño malagradecido. -Respondió Bai Xing molesta. -Pensé que eras diferente y más amable que tu hermano.

Run Yu se enderezó al darse cuenta que la voz no era imaginaria. Sí había alguien que intentaba ayudarlo.

-Perdóname si te ofendí. No me dejes, por favor. -Dijo con voz llorosa -Estoy encerrado en el Palacio Zi Fang Yun y tengo hambre y frío.

-Está bien, pero por favor no llores. Sólo dime cómo llegar allí. - Le respondió la princesa.

El lugar no estaba tan lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Llegó en apenas minutos, pero al tratar de abrir la puerta pudo comprobar que estaba cerrada con un sello mágico, difícil de romper para un niño.

\--Qué difícil es salvar al Príncipe de Jade - Suspiró la niña, dando una patada para liberar su frustración.

Run Yu corrió a la puerta al escuchar el golpe. -Aquí estoy. ¿Me puedes ayudar a salir? -

Ella Intentó usar magia de agua, pero no funcionó. Los hechizos de fuego los descartó porque todavía se le salían de control.

-Lo siento pero no puedo. Aún soy pequeña y no he cultivado el poder para deshacer un hechizo tan complicado. -Dijo la princesa

El niño no habló, pero ella pudo percibir su desilusión.

-Oye ¿Sabes si hay algún agujero por donde se pueda filtrar la luz? - Preguntó la niña

-En la parte de atrás, hay una ventana rota pero está muy alta. Yo no puedo escalar la pared y si tú eres pequeña, no creo que puedas alcanzarla. - Dijo Run Yu.

-¡Es perfecto! - Pensó Bai Xing saltando emocionada -Lo voy a sorprender.

Run Yu observó con curiosidad la pequeña esfera de luz entrar por el cristal roto. Al llegar a la mitad de la habitación fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un resplandor que lo cegó momentáneamente y lo lanzó al suelo.

El brillo disminuyó y apareció una niña sonriente. Ella le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo siento. Creo que exageré mi entrada dramática. - Dijo ella con una risita juguetona.

-Soy Luan Bai Xing, hija de El Rey Dragón. Décimo primera Princesa del Reino del Océano y Princesa de la Constelación Yan Yue, en el Reino de las Estrellas. -Se presentó ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo...yo...soy...Ru...Ru... -Tartamudeó el niño sin soltarle la mano. Estaba cautivado por la mirada intensa y llena de estrellas en los ojos azules de Bai Xing.

-¡Qué niña tan bonita! -Pensó el

Ella soltó otra risita al escuchar sus pensamientos. El se sonrojó avergonzado y tosió para romper el contacto visual.

-Soy Run Yu, Primer Príncipe del Reino Celestial - Respondió él con la voz más clara e inclinando su cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. El Príncipe de Jade y La Princesa Estrella

Bai Xing aumentó el brillo de su aura para examinar detenidamente al Príncipe de Jade. El era un niño delgado, de tez blanca y bonitos ojos oscuros. Aunque su rostro estaba hinchado por el llanto, ella pudo observar que él no era feo. Sin embargo lo que a la princesa le causó una buena impresión, fue la agudeza de sus pensamientos y la luz que emanaba de su alma pura.

Run Yu tembló ligeramente. No sabía si estaba nervioso o si tenía frío. La súbita aparición de la princesa lo tenía sorprendido. Todo parecía tan irreal, como si estuviera soñando. Un gruñido, proveniente de su estómago, se escuchó y lo hizo volver a la realidad. Él soltó la cálida mano de la niña, avergonzado.

-Qué torpe soy. -Pensó él -Primero tartamudeé y ahora mi estómago me traiciona. Ella se burlará de mí.

La situación era cómica. Bai Xing no pudo evitar reír. El niño estaba sonrojado y con la vista baja.

-Xiao Yu, no te avergüences. - Dijo ella dándole una palmadita en el hombro -Tienes hambre. Es normal que tu estómago haga ruido.

-¿Por qué me llamas Xiao Yu? -Preguntó él desconcertado

-Creo que es un tierno diminutivo para tu nombre. - Respondió ella sonriendo. - Además, me recuerdas a un pequeño pez.

-Yo no soy ningún pez. - Replicó él poniéndose a la defensiva. - La palabra Yu, en mi nombre, significa jade.

-Está bien, no te enfades. Solo quise ser amable- Dijo la niña levantando sus manos en señal de rendición. -Dime ¿Cómo deseas que te llame? ¿Tu familia tiene algún sobrenombre para ti?

-Discúlpame. No soy muy sociable. Creí que te estabas burlando de mí. - Respondió él con tono más suave - Nunca me han dado un apodo. Solo dime Run Yu.

A la princesa le pareció extraño el comportamiento de la familia Imperial. Era costumbre que los padres escogieran un apelativo para expresar cariño a sus hijos.

-¡Run Yu, vamos a comer! -Lo invitó ella halándolo suavemente de la manga.

La princesa colocó la bolsa de comida, sobre una mesita para té y él acercó dos cojines para que se sentaran. Ella observó que la única fuente de luz, provenía de su aura, así que con su magia creó muchas esferas brillantes, las cuales se dispersaron por toda la habitación, iluminándola.

-¡Oh! -Exclamó el príncipe asombrado

-Traje fruta, dulces, pasteles, carne, pescado y algunos vegetales. Escoge lo que más te guste -Dijo ella exhibiendo los alimentos.

La comida se miraba deliciosa y él estaba muy hambriento. Se sirvió cuanto quiso. Mientras él devoraba los alimentos con rapidez, la princesa comía los bocadillos despacio.

Ella lo miraba de reojo, tratando de ser discreta. Le asombró que el chico comiera bastante y fuera tan delgado. Cuando notaba que él iba a pillarla, ella desviaba la vista. Tenía muchas ganas de platicar con él. Sus pensamientos denotaban que era inteligente y tenía tema para conversar, pero el chico era desconfiado y de pocas palabras. Tal vez si ella lograba bajarle sus defensas, hasta podrían jugar.

De igual manera Run Yu inspeccionaba, con la intensidad de sus ojos oscuros, a Bai Xing. El cabello negro, ojos azules y perfectos labios rojos acentuaban la piel blanca de la princesa. El se preguntaba cuántos años tendría ella. Se miraba más joven que él, pero su forma de hablar y de comportarse no era como el de las niñas que él conocía. Ella era una pequeña dama.

-Es la primera niña inmortal que se acerca a mí en muchos años y es cortés conmigo. - Pensó el niño - Debería sentirme feliz, pero no puedo evitar dudar de sus intenciones.

-Mirar con insistencia a alguien es de mala educación. -Dijo ella dándole dos golpecitos en la cabeza, con sus palillos de madera. -Si quieres preguntarme algo puedes hacerlo.

-¡Ay! - Exclamó él frotándose la cabeza. -Eso no es justo. Tú también me has estado mirando y no lo niegues porque te he sorprendido varias veces. -Dijo él

-Chico listo- Le dijo la niña sonriendo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, esperando que él le devolviera los golpecitos. Pero Run Yu se negó, indicándole que un caballero nunca le pega a una dama.

-Me desconcierta que seas tan amable conmigo. -Dijo él hablando con expresión seria. - ¿Cómo es posible que prefieras estar encerrada en esta habitación y no en el Gran Salón con mi hermano?, ¿Te envió la Emperatriz a espiarme?, ¿Cómo pudiste escucharme y hablar conmigo si estabas lejos? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Bai Xing dejó a un lado su comida, para responder todas las preguntas. En el fondo estaba satisfecha, porque había logrado que Run Yu iniciara la conversación.

-Primero, Xu Feng no fue amable conmigo ni con mi hermano. Estaba de mal humor porque tú no estabas en el banquete y nos ignoró por algún tiempo. Siendo honesta, él no me simpatizó. Me parece que es un niño berrinchudo. Segundo, no soy una espía. Es primera vez que vengo a tu reino y apenas hoy me presentaron a la Emperatriz. Tercero, no estaba cómoda en la fiesta. La multitud de desconocidos murmuraba y no me gustó ser vista y juzgada por ellos. Algunos nos ven a mi hermano y a mí como a bichos raros, porque no nos comportamos como los otros niños. Entonces, me sentí ansiosa y me dolió la cabeza. Comencé a respirar para relajarme y fue así como pude escuchar tu voz dentro de mi mente.

Bai Xing se detuvo un momento a cavilar. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que su poder telepático alcanzaba a alguien a gran distancia.

-Te comprendo- Dijo Run Yu, sacándola de sus pensamientos -Aunque no puedo decidir qué es peor. Que todos te vean como bicho raro y murmuren sobre ti o que te ignoren completamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Las dos opciones eran desagradables.

-Con respecto a tu última pregunta, yo tengo 2,400 años. -Explicó ella - Pero desde que tenía 1,200 puedo hablar y leer perfectamente. Mi mamá sabe muchas cosas y nos ha cultivado, a mí y a mis diez hermanos, desde temprana edad. Pero también me gusta jugar y algunas veces hago travesuras, como cualquier otra niña.

El príncipe sonrió satisfecho con las respuestas. Llegó a la conclusión que Bai Xing decía la verdad, pues no había dudado en responder. Además podía ver reflejada la sinceridad en sus ojos.

A partir de ese momento, él se mostró más afable y con mayor disponibilidad para platicar.

-¿Puedo comer otro pastel de granada? -Preguntó él con una gran sonrisa

Ella asintió riendo. Estaba convencida que había sido una buena decisión, escapar del aburrido banquete y de su habitación, para conocer a ese peculiar Príncipe.

Finalizada la cena, los niños dispusieron hacer su fiesta privada. La princesa dejó la pose de damita y se quitó los zapatos, para estar más cómoda. Jugaron a perseguir las esferas luminosas, rodaron por el suelo, hicieron hechizos de agua, bailaron, tuvieron una guerra de almohadas y finalizaron saltando en la cama. Se sentían muy felices y cualquier cosa les provocaba risa. Incluso se trataban con mayor familiaridad. Habían acordado llamarse con los diminutivos Yu Er y Xing Er.

Cuando se cansaron de jugar, se sentaron en la cama. Ella notó que él tenía las manos lastimadas. Con delicadeza se las limpió y las curó. Luego le narró cuentos del Reino del Océano, del Palacio de Cristal y las hazañas de su padre y sus nueve hermanos dragones. Run Yu escuchaba emocionado.

-Mi hermano Bai Sheng y yo somos estrellas. No nacimos en el océano como nuestros hermanos mayores- Le explicó ella - Cuando cumplamos la mayoría de edad, regresaremos al Reino de las Estrellas para realizar varias pruebas,que nos ayudarán acompletar la cultivación denuestros espíritus primordiales y poder tener el control de toda nuestra destreza mágica. Yo iré a Yan Yue, la constelación detrás de la luna.Mi espíritu seráun ave estelar Luan, una fénix azul. Y mi hermano irá a la corte de mi bisabuelo Qinglong, El Dragón de Azure. El será Xióngxīn, el dragón estelarmás brillante

El cuerpo de Bai Xing comenzó a brillar y se transformó en una silueta etérea de luz, dentro de algo que parecía un huevo iridiscente. Run Yu cerró sus ojos porque no pudo soportar el brillo.

-Esta es mi forma estelar. Cuando se rompa el cascarón, mi espíritu evolucionará. La luz adquirirá forma de pájaro y podrás ver al Luan.

¡Qué maravilloso!- Dijo él - Me gustaría ser una estrella como ustedes.

-No debes desear ser alguien más. Tú eres un dragón. Uno de los seres más maravillosos que existen-Respondió la niña regresando a su forma humana. -Si te cultivas llegarás a ser fuerte y poderoso como tu Padre o el mío.

El niño no dijo nada, pero sus ojos expresaban sorpresa.

-Soy hija del Rey Dragón y puedo reconocer tu aura dragontina. -Le dijo ella - Muéstrame tu espíritu primordial.

Run Yu se estremeció. La idea de mostrar su verdadera forma ante otra persona le daba miedo y vergüenza. Ella percibió la incomodidad del niño y trató de cambiar el tema.

-Me parece que el tiempo transcurre con lentitud, en esta habitación. - Dijo ella

-La emperatriz, tiene un hechizo para que las horas sean más lentas y mis castigos tarden más. - Explicó él

-¿Por qué te castigó tu madre? -Preguntó Bai Xing

-Ella no es mi verdadera madre.- Respondió Run Yu bajando la mirada. - Es una larga historia.

La princesa lo animó a que le contara. Y él comenzó a hablar de su llegada al Reino Celestial, de los pocos recuerdos que tenía antes de eso y de los desprecios y castigos que había sufrido en los últimos años.

Ella lo escuchó con atención y sintió empatía por él. También confirmó la mala impresión que Tuyao y Taiwei le habían provocado en el Salón de Banquetes.

-Yu Er, a partir de hoy debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces, si quieres evitar castigos. - Le aconsejó ella. - Tu madrastra no es una buena persona y Xu Feng es un niño consentido.

-Mi hermano menor no es malo. -Se apresuró a decir él.

-Pero no te defendió. Y un buen hermano debe apoyarte siempre. -Argumentó ella. - Usa tu inteligencia para evitar caer en la trampa. Y hazle saber a Xu Feng que sus acciones te causan problemas.

El príncipe se quedó callado, pensando en lo que ella le aconsejaba. Concluyó que la niña tenía razón. Para sobrevivir en el Reino Celestial, debía ser más astuto y cauteloso.

Bai Xing se puso en pie. Calculó que estaba por empezar la hora del buey (01:00) y era tiempo de marcharse. Run Yu se sintió triste. No quería que ella se fuera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte vivir en el Palacio de las Nueve Estrellas? - Preguntó él.

La niña suspiró al recordar la palabra "rehén", que los inmortales habían mencionado en el Gran Salón.

-Creo que seré una prisionera como tú. Estaré en el Reino Celestial miles de años. Tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir jugando y platicando. -Dijo ella -Estoy segura que vamos a ser los mejores amigos.

El corazón del niño saltó de emoción y sus ojos se iluminaron. -¿Xing Er, en verdad quieres ser mi amiga? -Preguntó - ¿No vas a cambiar de idea mañana?

-Vamos a hacer un juramento de sangre. - Dijo la princesa, mostrando un destello misterioso en sus ojos.

Ella se quitó un pin que adornaba su cabello y pinchó su dedo índice y luego el dedo de él. Dejaron que fluyera una gota de sangre y con su adorable inocencia, los dos niños unieron sus dedos y juraron ser amigos en las buenas y en las malas, por siempre.

Una chispa de luz brotó de los dedos y se transformó en un hilo brillante que entrelazó las manos de los niños.

-¿Sientes esa energía? - Preguntó Bai Xing sin poder soltar su mano

-Sí. Es como un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo. - Respondió él - ¿Crees que funcionó nuestro pacto? No sé si es normal sentir sueño.

-Yo creo que sí. Nunca había hecho uno. -Dijo ella en un susurro -Yo también tengo sueño. Casi no puedo abrir los ojos.

Cuando la luz disminuyó, ellos cayeron entre las almohadas esparcidas en la cama. Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, tomados de la mano. Entonces, el hilo brillante se tornó de color rojo y desapareció, uniendo así el destino de los niños.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. La Reina Estrella**. **Parte 1 - Destino**

La fiesta apenas estaba empezando en el Palacio Empíreo de las Nubes. Sin embargo, para la Reina Estrella, el tiempo pareció congelarse. Deseaba fervientemente que la recepción terminara para poder reunirse con su hija, pero el protocolo exigía su presencia. No tuvo más opción que permanecer al lado de su esposo, con una expresión serena y afable. El Rey dragón tomó la mano de su esposa y se la besó con ternura. Para él era evidente que ella estaba preocupada por Bai Xing y quería demostrarle que él estaba cerca para apoyarla. La reina le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora. El siempre sabía qué hacer para animarla.

El Emperador dio la orden para que el Inmortal de la Música convocara a sus mejores bailarinas, cantantes y músicos, para que iniciara el espectáculo que había preparado para esa ocasión especial. La concurrencia los recibió con entusiasmo. Desde su mesa, Xu Feng y Bai Sheng aplaudían y observaban todo con asombro. Lamentaron que Run Yu y Bai Xing se perdieran de la diversión.

Long Wang y su esposa prestaron poca atención a la gala artística. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, recordando la serie de acontecimientos, que los habían llevado esa noche hasta el Reino Celestial.

Su Liang nació como la tercera princesa en las constelaciones regidas por su padre Zhu Que, El Pájaro Bermellón del Sur. Su madre era Yín Hé la mayor de las hijas de Quin Long, El Dragón de Azure. Su padre y su abuelo eran dos de los cuatro Sí Xiang, míticos guardianes que gobernaban y protegían las regiones en las que se dividía el Reino de las Estrellas.

Desde sus primeros años, la princesa empezó a manifestar su indomable espíritu de fuego. Era valiente, tenaz, e inteligente. Su avidez por aprender cosas nuevas, la volvió una niña curiosa e inquieta. Su mayor deseo era explorar los seis reinos y estudiar las costumbres de sus habitantes. Sin embargo, no se le permitió salir sola de su constelación hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Con la guía de sus padres, ella aprendió los secretos del Reino de las Estrellas y del cosmos. También se aficionó a la alquimia del espíritu. Estudió la técnica Tian Dan (El elixir del cielo), que consistía en ejercicios de meditación los cuales ella practicó y perfeccionó. Fue así como Su Liang cultivó su mente y logró desarrollar el poder del tercer ojo, el cual le permitía ver el aura y el destino de otros seres. Con el paso de los años, se convirtió en la hija favorita de Zhu Que. Hasta que llegó el día en que cumplió 6,400 años. Ella había alcanzado la edad para salir de su reino y solicitó permiso a su padre, para encarnar su espíritu y viajar.

Zhu Que, hubiera preferido que su hija fuera más dócil y aceptara a alguno de sus pretendientes. Ella se negó, respondiendo que era muy joven para casarse. Además, consideraba que ninguno de los muchachos del reino era su espíritu afín. De acuerdo a la leyenda, el amor de una estrella es puro, apasionado e infinito. Viven millones de años y envejecen más lento que los otros inmortales. Por eso no se apresuran a entregar su corazón a la ligera, esperan hasta encontrar a su pareja ideal.

El Pájaro Bermellón, no tuvo más remedio que dejarla partir, con la condición de que la princesa regresara cada 400 años, para regenerar su espíritu estelar. Ella aceptó el trato y lo cumplió siempre.

Los siguientes 14,000 años, Su Liang, recorrió las tribus y regiones aliadas a los Reinos Celestial, Floral y Mortal; estudiando su cultura y adquiriendo sabiduría. También visitó Kun Lun, y estuvo bajo la tutela de la Reina Madre de Occidente. Por último escogió como destino las Tres Islas y Diez Continentes, del Cielo de la Suprema Claridad. Este era el hogar de Lord Dou Mu, quien se convirtió en su maestra y guía espiritual por muchos años. Aunque le faltaba conocer el Reino del Océano y el Reino Demoníaco, ella decidió tomarse un descanso y regresar al hogar de sus padres, donde permaneció por mil años más.

Pero el destino no siempre se mueve en línea recta y a veces escoge caminos escabrosos para tomar forma. En uno de sus paseos por la Vía Láctea, la princesa escuchó el eco ininteligible de una voz profunda y varonil que la estaba llamando desde un sitio muy lejano. Ella sintió una punzada en su corazón y todo su ser vibró al percibir un aura poderosa y radiante, que la atrajo como un imán. La amada hija de Zhu Que, luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo resistirse y fue arrancada del firmamento. Así fue como el destino llevó a Su Liang al Reino del Océano.

El Rey Long Wang, el poderoso Dios Dragón, había salido a la superficie del mar y se había sentado en la playa para contemplar el cielo nocturno. Desde niño, tenía fascinación por la luna y las estrellas. En los quinientos años que llevaba ocupando el trono de su difunto padre, él tenía la costumbre de ir a la playa antes de dormir. A solas meditaba los asuntos importantes del reino. Y tomaba decisiones. El viento marino sopló y revolvió sus largos cabellos negros. Él respiró profundamente. La noche tenía un aroma a misterio. Los astros se estaban alineando para mostrarle su destino. Cerró sus ojos, y pidió un deseo.

Recién había cumplido 25,000 años, pero aún era una deidad joven. A veces se sentía muy solo y triste. Todo su ser anhelaba encontrar el verdadero amor. En su reino había muchas mujeres bellas, virtuosas y educadas, sin embargo ninguna cumplía con las cualidades que él buscaba en una futura esposa. Ninfas, sirenas, espíritus de agua, incluso un par de princesas dragón, de otros reinos; habían intentado seducirlo. Pero él no había tomado a ninguna como su consorte o concubina, porque la mayoría de ellas solo ambicionaban convertirse en reina, no lo amaban.

—Mi querido Wang Er, de tu padre heredaste fortaleza, valentía e inteligencia. De mí heredaste la belleza y el romanticismo. —Le decía siempre su madre, la Reina Viuda Mazu. —Es necesario que elijas una compañera y formes una familia. Quiero que me des muchos nietos para consentirlos. No me gusta verte tan solo.

Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando vio el destello de una estrella fugaz, la cual venía en dirección a él. Con asombro vio, que esta adquirió forma femenina, antes de caer al mar. Había escuchado varios cuentos del Reino de las Estrellas, pero nunca había visto de cerca a ninguno de sus habitantes. Movido por la curiosidad, fue tras el espíritu estelar y la sacó del agua. Con gentileza la tendió en la playa. Él se quedó sin aliento, al contemplar a la hermosa y radiante Su Liang. Meneó la cabeza con incredulidad, y sonrió al recordar el deseo que había hecho minutos antes. Le había pedido a las estrellas una esposa.

La princesa tosió varias veces. El sabor del agua salada le había lastimado la garganta. Abrió sus ojos pero no distinguió bien el rostro del inmortal que la había rescatado. Estaba mareada. El impacto de la caída había sido fuerte. Alzó su mano para tocarse la cabeza y se quejó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Su ropa estaba húmeda y fría.

—¡Liuxing, estrella fugaz! —Exclamó Long Wang, colocando sus dedos en la frente de la chica —Tranquila, estás a salvo. Voy a hacer que te sientas mejor.

Su Liang tembló al escuchar esa voz masculina. Le pareció que la había escuchado antes. Cuando el flujo de magia curativa, empezó a correr por su cuerpo, su corazón latió de prisa, y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Percibió el espíritu del Dios Dragón y reconoció el aura poderosa que emanaba de él.

—¡Fuiste tú quién me hizo caer!—Dijo ella enfocando su vista y viéndolo con expresión de sobresalto. En los ojos oscuros de ese joven pudo leer que ambos estaban destinados a conocerse y ser pareja. La revelación la abrumó y se desmayó.

El la tomó entre sus brazos y se transportó al Palacio de Cristal, en el fondo del océano. Se dirigió con paso ligero por el pasillo que conducía a los recintos de la Reina Viuda. Todos los súbditos que encontró en su camino veían con curiosidad a la desconocida, pero él era el Rey y no tenía que darles explicaciones, salvo a su madre. Él instaló a la princesa en una habitación contigua a la de Mazu e hizo llamar al médico de la corte. Tras revisarla, este le comunicó que la muchacha no estaba herida, pero su espíritu de fuego estaba débil y necesitaba descansar.

La Reina escuchó con atención el breve relato de su hijo y le pareció romántico su encuentro con la dama estrella. Ella se ofreció a cuidarla y escogió a un grupo de sus doncellas de confianza para que la asistieran. Tenía la corazonada que esa linda chica sería su futura nuera.

Long Wang visitaba a la princesa todas las mañanas, al finalizar el periodo del Dragón (9:00) Él anhelaba volver a ver el brillo de sus ojos azules. Siempre que abría la puerta tenía la esperanza de encontrarla despierta. Se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba a su lado, donde permanecía un rato leyéndole poemas. El espíritu de fuego de la estrella lo atraía con increíble fuerza. Muchas veces estuvo tentado a besarle los labios rojos, pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo, porque temía perder el control y dejarse llevar por el deseo. Solo se conformaba con acariciarle los cabellos color de plata, o besarle las blancas manos.

Mazu observaba con alegría, la tierna escena que se repetía cada mañana. Sabía que a su hijo le gustaba la muchacha, pero era frustrante que hubieran pasado dos semanas y ella aún no despertaba. La Reina quiso ayudar a su hijo. Le aconsejó que antes de dormir pensara en la estrella y convocara su alma a la Tierra de los Sueños. De esa manera él podría averiguar quién era la chica.

—¡Liuxing, Liuxing! —La llamó el Rey antes de quedarse dormido —¡Ven estrella fugaz.

Esa noche, el alma de Su Liang acudió al llamado de Long Wang, transformada en un brillante pájaro de plumas color bermellón. Él se presentó con su forma de dragón. Ese primer encuentro no fue como él lo esperaba. Ella estaba enojada y no deseaba hablar con él. Lo consideraba un secuestrador. La realidad era que ella tenía miedo de perder su preciada libertad.

A medida que se hizo más frecuente el encuentro en los sueños, el Rey se ganó la confianza de la estrella con palabras gentiles. Poco a poco ella fue cediendo y bajó la guardia. Entonces, ellos pudieron comunicarse mejor y conocerse.

Pasados los meses, los sueños inocentes adquirieron un tono más sensual. La princesa no podía negar la atracción que el Rey Dragón ejercía en ella. Además estaba escrito que él sería su compañero de vida. Sus almas y espíritus primordiales ardían en deseo. Cuando él le confesó su amor, el alma de Su Liang no lo rechazó y aceptó ser su esposa, cuando ella despertara. En esa tierra de sueños e ilusión, ellos se dieron permiso para demostrarse su amor de muchas maneras. Mientras que en el mundo real, no les estaría permitido hacerlo hasta que estuvieran casados.

—Su Su, la aurora se acerca y no quiero despertar. Te extraño mucho cuando estoy despierto —Dijo él con desesperación, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. —Ya pasaron seis meses y tú sigues sumergida en un sueño profundo. Temo que nunca podré amarte a la luz del día.

—Despierta, dragón perezoso. —Dijo ella con voz suave, dándole un golpecito en la frente. —Tu alma no puede quedarse en este mundo de sueños. Tienes que proteger y gobernar tu reino. Concéntrate en tu tarea. Yo te prometo que despertaré en tres días.

El sueño terminó con un beso apasionado, que quedó impreso en la memoria y en el espíritu del Rey.

Ese día él se levantó, decidido a entrevistarse con el padre de Su Liang. Él no podía volar hasta el Reino de las Estrellas, pero su padrino, El Emperador Celestial, podía hacer bajar al Pájaro Bermellón de su morada.

—Vengan niñas. —Susurró la Reina a sus doncellas, extendiendo un pergamino, que su hijo le había entregado a su regreso. —Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. La boda de Wang Er y la princesa será en cinco meses.

Las doncellas se acercaron y ella les mostró con una sonrisa de triunfo, el contrato matrimonial firmado por Zhu Que, Long Wang y el Emperador Ling Yu.

—Necesito que no la dejen sola. Día y noche deben estar pendientes de ella. En cuanto despierte me avisan. —Dijo la Reina.

Su Liang cumplió su promesa y despertó en el día señalado, justo al inicio del periodo del Dragón (7:00). Mazu fue la primera en darle la bienvenida. Pronto ordenó a las doncellas que se ocuparan de bañarla y vestirla.

Dos horas después le dieron la noticia al Rey. Long Wang, se alegró al ver a su prometida. Ella estaba de pie junto a una gran ventana, observando con asombro los coloridos peces y pequeñas criaturas marinas que nadaban afuera. Llevaba puesto un vestido de seda color azul oscuro y su cabello plateado, estaba adornado con pequeñas estrellas de mar doradas. Aretes y collar de perlas, complementaban el ajuar que la Reina Viuda había escogido para ella. Una sirena, pasó cerca del cristal, atraída por el brillo de la princesa, y ella la saludó agitando la mano.

—¡Su Su!— Dijo él rodeando la pequeña cintura de la joven con sus fuertes manos.

La princesa sonrió al escuchar la voz. Desde que él entró a la habitación, había percibido su aura, pero esperó a que él hiciera el primer movimiento. Ella se giró y vio que él era más guapo y alto que la imagen que había visto en sueños. —¡Wang Er!— Exclamó ella, levantando su blanca mano para tocarle la mejilla. Ambos se estremecieron al contacto. Era su primera caricia en el mundo real.

La Reina Viuda y sus doncellas observaron la escena, viendo a través de una mirilla secreta. Mazu suspiró cuando su hijo se inclinó para besar a la princesa. Hubiera querido aplaudir, pero eso hubiera expuesto su escondite

Al llegar la primavera, el Palacio de Cristal resplandeció. La familia Imperial, las cortes del Reino de las Estrellas y del Reino del Océano, fueron testigos de la suntuosa boda de Su Liang y Long Wang. El Emperador, les dio su bendición y brindó por la felicidad de los recién casados.

Después del banquete de bodas, Su Liang se retiró del salón, acompañada de Yin Hé, su madre. La recién casada tenía que prepararse para la ceremonia del lecho nupcial. Todos le aplaudieron al salir y la nueva Reina del Océano se ruborizó.

Long Wang permaneció un rato más en la fiesta, escuchando los consejos de su padrino y aguantando las bromas de los príncipes Celestiales Lian Chao, Tai Wei y Dan Zhu.

—El Ren Dan o cultivación de pareja, no debe ser un acto frívolo. La lujuria no espera, el capricho no espera, pero el amor verdadero sabe esperar. — Dijo Mazu rescatando a su hijo de sus amigos.

Ella lo escoltó apresuradamente, a la salida del Gran Salón y le dio un abrazo. Al acercarse a su oído le susurró, —Wang Er, ya esperaste demasiado. Ahora ve con tu esposa y practiquen la alquimia sexual. ¡Quiero nietos!

Long Wang asintió ruborizado y se despidió de su madre con un beso en la frente.

El Rey Dragón y su Reina Estrella formaron un matrimonio sólido basado en el amor, el respeto y la confianza. Su descendencia fue numerosa. Nueve príncipes dragón, nacieron en intervalos de 1,500 años cada uno. Todos fueron niños inteligentes, sanos y fuertes. Su Liang se esmeró en su educación y Long Wang los entrenó en varias disciplinas. Mientras que su tierna abuela, se ocupó de consentirlos. Sus nombres eran: Qiú Niú, Yá Zi, Cháo Feng, Pú Láo, Suan Ní, Bì Xì, Bì An, Ba Xià y Chi Wen.

Sin embargo, la familia de los soberanos del Océano aún no estaba completa.

Los años transcurrieron y sucedió un cambio que conmocionó a los seis reinos. Se desató una guerra entre el Cielo y el Inframundo. Los ejércitos de Ling Yu y el Rey de Yancheng se enfrentaron en los límites del Río del Olvido. La batalla fue sangrienta. El Emperador resultó gravemente herido y murió. Su heredero Lian Chao, El Dragón de Luz, era un guerrero formidable y resistió varios días en la lucha contra el Reino Demoníaco. Tai Wei ambicionaba el trono de su padre y fraguó una alianza secreta con el Rey Demonio de Gucheng, quien le proporcionó los medios para herir a Lian Chao y enviarlo a las aguas del Río del Olvido. Nunca más se le volvió a ver, por lo que todos creyeron que estaba muerto. Dan Zhu, el Tercer Príncipe, descubrió la treta y salvó a su hermano mayor. Lo curó y lo ocultó para que no le hicieran daño. Pero tenía miedo de su segundo hermano y nunca se atrevió a denunciarlo ante el Consejo de Inmortales. De esa manera comenzó la era del Emperador Tai Wei, el Dragón de Oro.

—¡Que El Gran Dios tenga misericordia de los Seis Reinos! —Exclamó Mazu al enterarse de la noticia. —Tai Wei, no es honesto como lo era su padre o su hermano mayor. Estoy segura que él planeó la muerte de nuestros amigos para tomar el trono.

—Madre, por favor sé prudente. No sabemos quién puede estar escuchando —la reprendió Long Wang, colocando como protección, una barrera de sonido en su estudio —Ling Yu era mi padrino y a Lian Chao lo quise como a un hermano, pero ya no están con nosotros. De los dos hijos vivos del Emperador, Tai Wei es el único dragón, con derecho a gobernar. Su medio hermano Dan Zhu es un zorro.

—Bueno, si el requisito para ser Emperador Celestial es tener espíritu de dragón, nosotros tenemos a nueve príncipes hábiles y fuertes. — Afirmó la Reina Viuda, cruzando los brazos.

—Yo no tengo intención de conquistar el Reino Celestial, ni de colocar a uno de mis hijos en un trono que no le corresponde. —Dijo el Rey Dragón con expresión severa. —Lo único que me interesa es preservar la soberanía de nuestro Reino y mantener la paz.

Su Liang observaba la discusión en silencio. Ella tampoco confiaba en Tai Wei. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, percibió su ambición y su aura oscura. Pero no quiso decirlo en voz alta, para no alentar las sospechas de su suegra.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposo. Nuestro deber es velar por el bienestar de nuestra familia y nuestros súbditos. —Habló la Reina Estrella con tono conciliador. Avanzando hacia su suegra, la tomó de las manos para decirle —Querida Mazu, debes saber que mis niños dragón no están destinados a gobernar en el Cielo. Y como no podemos acusar a Tai Wei sin pruebas del crimen, considero que la manera más inteligente de actuar es no inmiscuirnos en los asuntos del Reino Celestial. Respetaremos al nuevo Emperador y nos relacionaremos con él sólo en eventos oficiales.

Mazu se mordió el labio inferior, pero tuvo que admitir que su hijo y nuera tenían razón.

Long Wang y Su Liang decidieron trabajar más que antes y diseñar estrategias para renovar la grandeza y prosperidad del Reino del Océano. Gobernando con justicia y sabiduría, lograron unificar sus dominios y trajeron la paz entre sus abanderados los Sihai Long o guardianes de los cuatro mares: Ao Kuang del Este, Ao Qin del Sur, Ao Run del Oeste y Ao Shun del Norte.

El poder militar del océano, también se consolidó. Los príncipes se encargaron de reclutar y entrenar un ejército fuerte, compuesto de varias criaturas marinas y espíritus acuáticos.

Para completar el ciclo de buena fortuna del Rey Dragón, Lord Dou Mu se presentó en el Palacio de Cristal y profetizó el nacimiento de Bai Sheng y Bai Xing.

—Hijos míos, les traigo palabras de alegría. —Saludó ella con expresión enigmática.

—¡Maestra! Qué honor contar con su visita —Exclamó Su Liang, dirigiéndose a su encuentro, seguida por su esposo.

Dou Mu se acercó a la Reina y le puso una mano en el vientre plano. Viéndola a los ojos, le dijo

—Vas a concebir a dos estrellas que traerán luz a los seis reinos. Primero llegará un niño y 1,200 años más tarde, nacerá una niña. El príncipe será símbolo de lealtad, fortaleza y nobleza. Él será la mano derecha de un gran líder. La princesa será un símbolo de paz, balance y prosperidad. Ella ayudará a fundar una nueva dinastía. Su tarea como padres es asegurarse de cultivarlos desde su nacimiento, proporcionarles todos los conocimientos, habilidades y medios que necesiten para cumplir su destino. Bondad, belleza y ternura deben ir de la mano de la fortaleza y el intelecto.

Nuevamente el destino estaba tejiendo su red de hilos. Fue así como un espía, infiltrado en la corte de Long Wang, escuchó la profecía y sin demora lo comunicó a su amo.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. La Reina Estrella. Parte 2 - Invitación Imperial**

La red de agentes del Emperador se extendía por los Seis Reinos. Tai Wei tenía ojos y oídos en las cortes, clanes y tribus principales. De esa manera, podía saber quiénes eran leales a él, quienes eran posibles aliados y quién representaba una amenaza.

Todas esas precauciones tenían una razón de ser. La posición de Tai Wei, pendía de un hilo. No tenía descendencia y eso lo hacía débil. Para un Emperador, era vital tener una esposa socialmente adecuada y asegurar un hijo varón para preservar su dinastía. Si se hubiera casado con la Diosa Floral Zi Fen, tal vez ya tuviera muchos hijos, pero el amor era secundario para alguien que ambicionaba poder.

La Fénix Tuyao era atractiva, astuta y compartía sus mismas ambiciones. Al casarse con ella obtuvo el apoyo político y la fuerza militar de la Tribu de los Pájaros. Por desgracia, ella no era fértil. Su primer embarazo se había malogrado y tras varios años de intentarlo, la Emperatriz no resultaba en cinta. El Consejo de Inmortales, le recomendó a Tai Wei recurrir al concubinato, para que la línea patriarcal pudiera continuar. Tu Yao, luchó como fiera para impedirlo. Le declaró la guerra a toda aquella fémina, que se atreviera a deslizarse en la cama de su esposo. Algunas jóvenes fueron víctimas inocentes de las bajas pasiones del Emperador, pero aún así no se salvaron de la vengativa Emperatriz.

La primera vez que sus espías le llevaron noticias del Reino del Océano, el Emperador se inquietó. Long Wang tenía todo lo que él deseaba. El Rey había afianzado su posición como el Dios Dragón Supremo. Su reino era próspero y su ejército poderoso. Sus nueve hijos eran fuertes y su inteligente y amada esposa era su consejera principal. Además, su matrimonio le había otorgado una alianza con el Reino de las Estrellas.

Tai Wei lo consideró una amenaza a su imperio y decidió vigilarlo. Le daba temor pensar que en cualquier momento el Rey Dragón descubriera el ardid del que se había valido para tomar el trono y se rebelara contra él, para vengar la muerte de Lian Chao.

Tiempo después, la paranoia del Emperador disminuyó. El reporte más reciente, de su espía en el Reino del Océano, lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente. Leyó por tercera vez, la profecía de Dou Mu, y pensó que era tiempo de colocar al Rey Dragón en la lista de posibles aliados. Esos maravillosos niños con espíritu de estrella, le serían útiles para comenzar la tarea de unificar los Seis Reinos. Sólo tendría que reforzar la vigilancia en el Reino del Océano para estar informado de su nacimiento y su evolución.

La puerta de la Corte Sheng Jing se abrió de repente. Tai Wei desapareció el documento que tenía en sus manos y se escondió detrás de las libreras, para poder observar mejor a su presa.

Su Li, la Princesa de la Tribu de los Peces Dragón, caminó en dirección a la estantería cercana a su escondite. Su forma humana era la de una jovencita de 16 años y sus rasgos faciales eran parecidos a los de Zi Fen.

Cuando él percibió el perfume de la chica, su lujuria despertó y se relamió los labios en anticipación. Le excitaba el olor de la inocencia y la emoción de llevar a cabo algo peligroso. Ella era la pieza principal de su perverso juego de estrategia. La futura madre de Run Yu.

Transcurrieron 3,601 años. El Emperador estaba leyendo las nuevas noticias del Reino del Océano.

Su Liang, Mazu y los niños estelares, estaban pasando una temporada en el palacio de Ao Kuang, el Rey del Mar del Este. La Reina Ming Zhu, era la hermana menor de Long Wang y los había invitado a la celebración del cumpleaños 2,100 de su tercer hijo Ao Bing.

El principito era un hermoso niño dragón, con la apariencia de un mortal de 5 años. Su piel era blanca, su cabello, ojos y cuernos eran de color azul y en el medio de su frente mostraba una marca celeste parecida a una ola de mar.

Desde el primer día, Ao Bing se mostró afectuoso con su prima Bai Xing. El niño se convirtió en la sombra de la princesa. La acompañaba a todas partes y quería jugar exclusivamente con ella.

Tai Wei torció la boca y frunció el ceño. Empezaba a aburrirse, porque la mayoría del informe narraba minuciosamente los juegos de los niños y algunas charlas triviales de los adultos. Hasta que leyó un párrafo que lo puso en alerta.

"El Príncipe Ao Bing ha expresado, en varias ocasiones, el deseo de casarse con su prima, cuando sean mayores de edad. La familia del niño se mostró interesada en una futura alianza matrimonial. Así mismo, la Princesa Xiao Tian, de la Tribu de las Sirenas, fue presentada a Bai Sheng. Los padres de la niña esperan que sea amiga del Príncipe Estrella."

—No me conviene esperar a que esos niños lleguen a la adolescencia. —Pensó Tai Wei apretando el puño —A medida que crezcan empezarán a llegar las propuestas de matrimonio. No voy a permitir que Long Wang se los entregue a nadie más.

El Emperador canceló ese día sus compromisos oficiales. Salió apresuradamente del Palacio Qin Zheng y se encerró en el Archivo Jurídico del Reino Celestial. Buscó en todas las estanterías hasta que encontró el rollo de bambú etiquetado como "Ley Imperial de Tutela".

En la antigüedad era común que los hijos de una casa noble fueran acogidos por el Emperador u otra familia de mayor rango, para ser criados durante un tiempo. La práctica variaba. Se llevaba a cabo voluntariamente, por ejemplo, para ayudar a los futuros herederos a aprender las costumbres de otros reinos como parte de su educación. A veces, en los contratos matrimoniales se estipulaba que el niño o la niña fueran llevados a la casa de la familia de su prometido y fueran acogidos como pupilos, para que pudieran crecer al lado de su futuro cónyuge. También podía ocurrir de forma involuntaria, siendo el "pupilo" en realidad un rehén, el cual había sido llevado a la fuerza, como medio para equilibrar el poder entre reinos, o para obligar a su familia a comportarse bien y evitar que se rebelaran contra el Emperador.

Tai Wei salió pensativo de la biblioteca. Estaba calculando la mejor forma de obtener la custodia de Bai Sheng y Bai Xing, sin provocar una guerra con el Reino del Océano. La Ley le otorgaba la autoridad para tomarlos por la fuerza, pero lo ideal era que Long Wang accediera voluntariamente.

Las risas infantiles de Run Yu y Xu Feng, interrumpieron su línea de pensamiento. Ellos estaban jugando cerca. Él se dio cuenta que tenía dos meses sin ver a sus hijos.

—¡Padre! — Exclamó Xu Feng corriendo hacia él con expresión alegre. —Viniste a buscarnos.

El Emperador asintió y le sonrió contento. Cuando su segundo hijo estuvo cerca, le acarició la cabeza, como si se tratara de una mascota. Alzó la vista y notó la presencia de Run Yu. El niño se encontraba unos pasos detrás de Xu Feng, observando en silencio. Sus grandes ojos oscuros eran muy parecidos a los de él. Lo estaba mirando fijamente y Tai Wei se sintió incómodo. El niño era muy inteligente, y sin duda intuía que su encuentro con ellos, era una simple casualidad.

—Buenos días Padre. —Saludó el niño juntando las manos e inclinándose respetuosamente.

Run Yu se sorprendió cuando sintió que los brazos del Emperador lo rodeaban. Era raro cuando su padre tenía un gesto tierno hacia él. El niño cerró sus ojos y se aferró a Tai Wei, para retener por unos segundos ese feliz momento.

En ese prolongado y cálido abrazo, el Emperador encontró la solución perfecta.

—Voy a proponerle a Long Wang que me entregue al príncipe y a la princesa para que sean amigos de mis hijos. A ambos nos conviene una alianza entre reinos. —Pensó saboreando de antemano su triunfo— Estoy seguro que con el tiempo los tres príncipes formarán lazos de hermandad. Bai Sheng recibirá la educación para ser el próximo Primer Ministro. En cuanto a la pequeña Bai Xing, ella crecerá unida a mis hijos y aprenderá a sentir afecto por ellos. Estoy seguro que el Rey Dragón no se negará, si le doy a mi heredero como futuro esposo de su hija. Al final yo estoy contribuyendo a que la profecía se realice.

El Emperador colocó a Run Yu al lado de Xu Feng. Les acarició las mejillas y los observó detenidamente. No sabía a quién nombrar como su heredero. Se sentía aún joven para tomar esa decisión. La Ley Divina establecía que su sucesor fuera Run Yu, su único hijo dragón. Pero Tu Yao insistía que cumpliera una estúpida promesa que él le hizo cuando Fénix aún no había nacido. En ese momento hubiera querido que Xu Feng fuera niña para que todo fuera más fácil.

—Aún son niños. Tengo mucho tiempo para decidir quién será mi sucesor y el futuro esposo de la princesa. —Pensó él despreocupadamente

Tai Wei, sonrió nuevamente a sus hijos y decidió premiarlos con su compañía. Los tomó de la mano y los llevó a la Tierra del Invierno. Allí, las hadas habían inventado un postre helado hecho con nieve de las montañas, miel y frutas. Sus hijos estaban felices y pensó que no era tan malo interpretar el rol de padre, de vez en cuando.

Una semana después, Tai Wei llevo a cabo su plan. Se presentó en el Palacio de Cristal con dos cofres llenos de tesoros y una botella grande del mejor Moutai, que se destilaba en el Cielo. Se encerró con El Rey Dragón en el estudio y permaneció largo rato conversando, tratando de convencerlo para que aceptara su propuesta.

Long Wang era astuto y conocía la naturaleza calculadora de Tai Wei. Sabía que el Emperador tramaba algo grande. Su repentino interés por Bai Sheng y Bai Xing le resultaba sospechoso. Llegó a la conclusión que Tai Wei estaba enterado de la profecía. El Rey Dragón decidió seguirle el juego para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

—Como te decía, yo deseo apadrinar a tus niños como mi padre lo hizo contigo. Me he dado cuenta que mis hijos están creciendo muy solos. Necesitan amigos de su edad. —Dijo Tai Wei observando los peces dorados que nadaban cerca de la ventana. Dio un largo suspiro y luego se giró para mirar de frente al Rey Dragón. —¿Recuerdas cuando mis hermanos, tú y yo éramos compañeros de juego y estudio?

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Fueron buenos tiempos. —Respondió Long Wang mostrando una sonrisa nostálgica. —Tuvimos una juventud llena de aventuras y retos. Lian Chao lideraba expediciones para buscar tesoros mágicos, tú planificabas la estrategia, yo era el guerrero del equipo y Dan Zhu era el caballero que se ofrecía a salvar a las damas desvalidas. Pero al final tú te las ingeniabas para robarle las novias al zorro. Siempre fuiste un bribón encantador.

Tai Wei soltó una carcajada. Estaba de buen humor. Se sirvió su décima copa de licor para brindar por los recuerdos. Le gustaba jugar con la carta de la nostalgia, porque era infalible para ablandar corazones.

—Pues ese tipo de aventuras son las que me gustaría que los cuatro niños experimenten. —Dijo con el semblante rojo. El licor ya le estaba haciendo efecto.

—Te recuerdo que yo era un adolescente cuando mi padre me envió al Reino Celestial. Sheng Er y Xing Er aún están pequeños. Todavía necesitan de mí y de su madre. —Replicó el Rey Dragón. —Tal vez dentro de unos años considere aceptar tu propuesta.

El Emperador apretó los labios, en un gesto que denotaba que estaba conteniendo su ira. Detestaba que Long Wang no cayera en su juego. El Rey Dragón proyectaba total calma. Era un digno contrincante.

—Dime qué harías tú en mi lugar ¿Te atreverías a separar a Tu Yao de su pequeño Xu Feng y enviarlo a mi reino? ¿Estarías dispuesto a entregarme a tu primogénito? —Preguntó Long Wang sirviéndose la primera copa de Moutai.

—Por supuesto. Te conozco bien y me sentiría honrado que mis hijos vivieran en tu reino. Creo que Su Liang y tú serían excelentes mentores para ellos. —Respondió Tai Wei con rapidez.

A pesar de los esfuerzos del Emperador, Long Wang no accedió a su petición. Le dijo que lo consultaría con su esposa y le daría la respuesta a la semana siguiente.

Tai Wei se quitó por fin la máscara de la cordialidad. Se levantó de su silla, y con pose arrogante se dio un golpecito despectivo en la manga de su hanfu, dando por terminada la charla. Abrió la puerta para marcharse, pero pronto retrocedió.

—Sé que tus niños son pequeños, y no es mi intención tomarlos como rehenes. En nombre de la amistad, prefiero que colabores conmigo. No me gustaría tener que aplicar la Ley Imperial de la Tutela. —Dijo él destilando sutilmente una amenaza. — Por favor, dile a tu esposa que el principal propósito de mi invitación, es reforzar la amistad en nuestros reinos y sobretodo mantener la paz. Estoy seguro que ella lo entenderá.

Al verse solo en su estudio, Long Wang soltó una bocanada de aire. Se sirvió su segunda copa de licor y se la tomó de un trago. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en la ventana, envuelto en sus pensamientos.

Media hora más tarde, la puerta se abrió y al levantar la cabeza vio a Su Liang. Ella había regresado de su viaje del Mar del Este. Mazu y los niños llegarían en un par de horas.

—Espero no molestarte —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se posaron en los espléndidos regalos que había en el estudio de su esposo.

El Rey acudió a su lado y le tomó la mano. Atrajo a su esposa hacia él para besarla con desesperación. El corazón de la Reina advirtió que algo no estaba bien.

—Wang Er ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ella aún abrazada a él.

El rey la separó suavemente y le dijo—Será mejor que te sientes.

Su Liang lloró cuando se enteró de los planes del Emperador. Ella sabía que los niños no estarían con ella para siempre, pero le rompía el corazón pensar que la separarían tan pronto de ellos.

—Su Su, no sé qué hacer. — Dijo el Rey, consternado —No quiero enviarlos tan pequeños al Reino Celestial. Pero si me niego, él usará la ley para quitárnoslos. Si escojo pelear por ellos, se derramará mucha sangre. Según la profecía los niños traerán luz a los Seis Reinos, no una guerra.

—Eres un hombre de honor y justo. Siempre piensas en el bienestar de tu familia y de todos nuestros súbditos—repuso ella, limpiándose las lágrimas —Debemos encontrar la forma más diplomática de manejar esta situación.

Ambos acordaron no contarle nada a la familia, sobre todo a los niños, para no preocuparlos. En la noche, mientras su esposo dormía, Su Liang, conjuró un sello mágico para que Bai Xing no pudiera leerles la mente. La niña aún tenía ciertas limitaciones usando sus poderes y aunque quisiera no lograría romper el hechizo de su madre.

La Reina Estrella permaneció en meditación profunda por 72 horas continuas. El Tercer Ojo se abrió y ella pudo vislumbrar escenarios futuros. Su mente trabajó día y noche, analizando los aspectos positivos y negativos de cada uno. Sin embargo, el viaje de sus pequeños al Reino Celestial parecía inevitable.

La semana se estaba acortando. Long Wang, recurrió como última instancia a Lord Dou Mu. La respuesta que recibió lo desalentó.

—El tiempo de tus hijos en el Océano se está terminando. Las estrellas deben brillar en el firmamento y no permanecer escondidas en las profundidades. —Contestó ella con expresión impasible. —Empieza la segunda etapa de su cultivación.

—¿Entonces eso significa que debemos dejar que se los lleve Tai Wei? —Preguntó el Rey Dragón.

Ella se compadeció al notar el rostro abatido del Rey. Entonces, decidió otorgarle un poco de esperanza.

—Un cambio de residencia, no es motivo para que renuncien a ellos completamente. — Dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa. —Su Liang y tú, son sus padres y tienen todo el derecho de velar por su bienestar.

Long Wang entendió lo que debía hacer. Agradeció a Lord Dou Mu y regresó a su reino, para comunicar a la familia lo que estaba pasando y qué decisión se había tomado.

—Bai Sheng y Bai Xing irán al Reino Celestial.—Dijo el Rey ante la expectación de Mazu y los nueve príncipes— Antes de que el Emperador quiera hacer uso de la Ley, nosotros le presentaremos nuestras condiciones.

—¡Esa serpiente no se llevará a mis nietos!— Exclamó Mazu dando un golpe en el mueble más cercano. —Yo iré a la guerra y moriré defendiéndolos.

Los nueve príncipes dragón, apoyaban a su abuela. También estaban dispuestos a tomar las armas y luchar.

—No habrá ninguna guerra. —Dijo la Reina alzando la voz. —Sé que no es fácil, pero este es un sacrificio que tendremos que hacer todos, para que ellos puedan realizar lo que Lord Dou Mu profetizó.

Long Wang, dio por terminada la reunión y se dirigió al encuentro de Tai Wei.

Al Emperador se le amargó su victoria cuando tuvo que firmar el contrato aceptando todas las condiciones impuestas por el Rey Dragón y la Reina Estrella. Tuvo que reconocer que Long Wang era buen rival cuando decidía jugar a la política. Por eso prefería tenerlo de aliado. Todo había salido diferente a lo que tenía planeado originalmente, pero al menos los niños vivirían en el Reino Celestial, hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad.

Bai Sheng estaba en un estado de ensueño. Leyó por segunda vez la invitación que Su Majestad El Emperador, había enviado para él y su hermana. Estaba muy emocionado. Un emisario se había presentado en el Palacio y su padre los había mandado a llamar al Salón del Trono. Ellos se arrodillaron cuando el heraldo los llamó por sus nombres y les leyó el Edicto Imperial.

—Cuando su padre era jovencito, el Emperador Ling Yu lo invitó al Reino Celestial, para que fuera compañero de estudio de Tai Wei y sus hermanos. Fue una buena oportunidad de aprendizaje para él. Un intercambio cultural entre reinos. —Les había explicado su madre.

Para el príncipe, esa era una oportunidad de viajar a otro lugar y hacer nuevos amigos.

A la princesa no le entusiasmaba la invitación, como a su hermano. Ella no quería dejar a su familia.

—¿Por qué no trae el Emperador a sus hijos aquí? Podríamos jugar y estudiar un rato y luego que ellos se regresen a su casa. —Dijo Bai Xing frunciendo el ceño. —Yo leí que existe un amuleto mágico que abre portales y puedes viajar a donde sea en segundos.

Su Liang sonrió y pensó que todo sería más fácil si los adultos conservaran la mentalidad simple y práctica de los niños.

Ella tomó de la mano a su hija y le dijo, —No tenemos tiempo para buscar ese amuleto, así es que ustedes deben vivir con ellos en el Reino Celestial. La buena noticia es que podremos visitarlos cuando lo deseemos y cada cierto tiempo ustedes regresarán al Palacio de Cristal. El Emperador está construyendo un palacio para ustedes. Vamos a enviar a tus doncellas, tutores y sirvientes de confianza para que ustedes no estén rodeados de extraños.

—Xiao Xing, todavía falta un año para que nos vayamos. Piensa que padre y madre no nos dejarían ir si no fuera bueno para nosotros. —Intervino Bai Sheng, tratando de animar a su hermana —Es un buen trato. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

La niña se quedó callada, tragándose su mal humor. No importaba cuánto se esforzaran sus padres y su hermano en endulzarle los oídos. Ella no estaba convencida.

Más tarde cuando estuvo a solas con su hermano, ella le dijo.

—Xiao Sheng, tengo miedo. Algo malo está pasando y creo que es por esa invitación. Yo puedo percibir la tristeza de nuestros padres, el enojo de nǎinai (abuelita) y la inconformidad de nuestros hermanos mayores. Además, no es normal que todos tengan un sello mágico que me impida leer sus pensamientos.

Bai Sheng no era tonto. También había notado ciertos comportamientos extraños en la familia, pero no quiso preocupar más a su hermana. La abrazó y le dijo —Mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien. Confía en mí.

Un año es como un suspiro para los Inmortales, por lo que el plazo se cumplió rápidamente. La despedida fue más dramática de lo que todos habían imaginado.

Los nueve príncipes adoraban a sus hermanos menores, pero habían prometido no mostrarse tristes para que los niños se fueran tranquilos. Chao Feng, a pesar de tener el carácter más fuerte, fue el primero que se quebró. Se aferró a su hermanita, llorando, y no quería soltarla. Long Wang tuvo que rescatar a la pobre niña. Lo mismo pasó cuando Bì Xì se despidió de Bai Sheng.

Mazu se arrodilló y los llamó para que se acercaran a ella. Les dio muchos besitos en las mejillas. Los abrazó y meció como cuando eran bebés.

—Siempre serán mis pequeños— Les dijo sin poder contener el llanto —Los amo.

—Nosotros también te amamos, nǎinai — Dijo Bai Xing con ternura, limpiando las lágrimas de la Reina Viuda.

—No estés triste. Vendremos a visitarte seguido. — Dijo Bai Sheng —Xiao Xing y yo seremos valientes y trataremos de representar con honor a nuestro Reino.

Mazu recobró la calma y llamó a una doncella para que le acercara una cajita de madera. Dentro había una cadena de oro con un dije de caracol, el cual entregó a la niña. La abrazó y le dijo al oído.

—Si están en dificultades, sóplenlo. Tus hermanos acudirán a ayudarlos.

Por último, en la entrada del Palacio de Cristal, se despidieron de una multitud de súbditos que habían llegado de todas las regiones del reino.

El Rey Dragón tomó de la mano a Bai Sheng y la Reina Estrella a Bai Xing. Los cuatro se transportaron como haces de luz al Reino Celestial. Mientras ascendían, la princesa vio maravillada lo vasto que era el mundo, fuera del Reino del Océano. Su madre tenía razón, había tantos lugares nuevos por conocer.

En la entrada del Cielo, la niña se detuvo y se llevó una mano a su corazón. Se sentía invadida por una mezcla de excitación y miedo. El aire comenzó a faltarle y apretó la mano de la Reina para sentirse segura. En su mente escuchó la voz suave de Su Liang que le decía.

—Cariño, relaja tu mente y respira como yo te he enseñado.

La ovación del público, hizo reaccionar a la Reina Estrella. Dejó a un lado sus recuerdos y regresó a la realidad. Por fin había terminado el espectáculo y el banquete. Su Liang miró hacia el lugar donde estaba su hijo y lo vio con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, ya estaba dormido. El período del tigre (03:00), había empezado. Era tiempo de ir al Palacio de las Nueve Estrellas y reunirse con Bai Xing.


End file.
